rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Warner Home Entertainment
Warner Home Video 1980-1986 Nicknames: The Big \\', \\' Bros, Zooming \\' Logo: * July 1980-February 1981: We start out with a very big \\' logo (that is white with a blue "tube") that fills the entire screen. It then zooms back slightly. Then above the logo, the words "WCI HOME VIDEO" between two horizontal lines appear, followed by a much smaller \\' logo besides the byline "A Warner Communications Company". The logo fades from black after the standard FBI Warning Screen and has more grainy film-like quality to it. The \\' logo is slightly bigger than on the later version of the logo. * September 1980-January 1986: Same as before, but now the logo is in better quality, with "WCI HOME VIDEO" replaced with "WARNER HOME VIDEO", and the FBI Warning Screen now cuts directly to this logo. The \\' is a little smaller, and the film scratches are gone. Trivia: This logo is derived from Warner Cable's logo, which was used as early as 1975-76. Variants: * A variation exists in which the now-white logo is placed on a blue-purple background. The byline is in a different typeface as well. * On Australian Warner Home Video releases of United Artists films, the \\' is even smaller and is shifted to the top half of the screen, and on the bottom half is the "WARNER HOME VIDEO" text. The logo is completely still this time. FX/SFX: The zooming out of the logo, not to mention the film scratches on the WCI version. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * A Canadian VHS of Casablanca has the second half of the United Artists "Turning UA" music playing over the logo. * On some UK tapes with previews, the logo has music and a stoic, oddly American man. Before the first trailer, the man says "Some other great titles from the small screen. From Warner Home Video." After the last one, he says "The titles you have just seen are available on VHS and Betamax. Ask your local stockists for details. Warner Home Video.". Availability: Used on VHS, Betamax, and Laserdisc releases at the time. Early releases (from 1979-80) went straight to the movie with the Warner Bros, Orion, or First Artists logo in use at the time, and tapes that actually have this logo are long out of print. It first appeared on Bullitt, starring Steve McQueen, and would appear on all WCI releases beginning in the fall of 1980. Editor's Note: Not a bad logo, but it doesn't leave much of an impact. 1985-1999 Warner Home Video 1985 logo 2.png Warner Home Video 1985 logo 3.png Warner Home Video 1985 logo 4.png Nicknames: The Cheesy Shield, WB Shield, CGI WB Shield, The Cheesy WB Shield, Bombastic WB, Primitive WB Logo: Over a time-lapsed animation of clouds, the camera zooms out between the tops of some gold-coloured letters and the bottom of a gold plank. The camera then zooms out and the logo turns towards us, revealing that it is the words "WARNER HOME VIDEO", with two lines above it and two lines below it. It then zooms out to the bottom of the screen, followed by a giant WB shield logo appearing from the top of the screen, slightly tilted to the bottom, then rotating to face us. The Warner byline fades in at the bottom of the screen. "Sparkles" appear and white "reflections" appear on the logo. Bylines: * December 1985-1990: "A Subsidiary of Warner Bros. Inc., A Warner Communications Company" * December 27, 1990-March 31, 1993: "A Subsidiary of Warner Bros. Inc., A Time Warner Company" * April 14, 1993-February 1997: "A Time Warner Entertainment Company" * Sometimes, the 1993-1997 Time Warner Entertainment byline is slightly smaller, using a font similar to the first two bylines. * The Time Warner Entertainment byline faded in at the last note of the theme. The Warner Communications and Time Warner bylines faded in as the shield rotated to its final position. * Most releases outside the U.S., including United Artists films such as A Fistful of Dollars, and some domestic releases during the Time Warner merger, didn't have a byline. Variants: * A rare still version of the logo exists, which can be found on Batman Returns (though the UK release used the normal bylineless logo). * On some UK rental tapes, when the logo animation is finished, the logo splits in two horizontally down the middle, then the two sides compress up and down, respectively, revealing a blue background with the yellow words "COMING SOON". * There is an extended version of the logo in which the shield remains in place for a few seconds longer before swinging towards the camera and tilting forwards as it does so. Stills of this extended version would later appear on Warner Bros trailers, plastering the Warner Bros Pictures logo. FX/SFX: The "time-lapse" cloud animation and the WB shield rotating into place. Music/Sounds: A proud, bombastic synthesized rendition of the 1937 Warner Bros fanfare, which really fits the logo. Availability: Common. Seen on every Warner Home Video release from the era, beginning with the 1985 clamshell release of Cheyenne Autumn. Notice that the current print logo is seen on 1996-1997 tapes, but still uses this logo, however it also uses the commonly seen "DIGITALLY PROCESSED" text on the side of the packaging, so this logo is an easy find. However, certain tapes with this logo on the box and the current print logo on the label may still have the next logo. Another easy way to find this logo is to look for the WB shield on the front of the tape. Editor's Note: This is a home video logo fondly remembered by many, especially for its bombastic music and animation. It's been noted by the logo community for its cheesiness, however. 1996-present Warner Home Video 1996 logo 1.png Warner Home Video 1996 logo 2.png Nicknames: CGI Invisible/Visible Shield, Boring Shield, Shield of Boredom, WB Shield 2, The Boring WB Shield, Calming Shield, Peaceful Shield Logo: Against a backdrop of clouds, a clear WB shield with a wordless banner slowly fades into view. Then the words "WARNER HOME VIDEO" are wiped onto the banner as the colours slowly appear on the shield. Alternate Descriptive Video Transcription: In the logo, clouds swirl in the blue sky. The letters WB appear in a golden shield, Warner Home Video. Byline: From 2002-2004, the byline "An AOL Time Warner Company" was seen below the logo. The shield is a lot smaller in this version. Some DVD releases of VHS releases, such as Scooby-Doo, A Walk to Remember, Ocean's Eleven, and The Powerpuff Girls Movie, use the regular variant, even though their VHS releases use this variant. Variants: * In 1998, like other Warner labels, a 75th Anniversary version was made. This used a smaller shield with the banner reading "WARNER BROS.", and featured a giant "75" behind it. "YEARS ENTERTAINING THE WORLD" is seen below with "YEARS" a bit bigger and in spaced-out letters. This logo is seen during the year at the beginning of home video releases before the trailers. At the end of the trailers on VHS releases, the normal variant can be seen. * A rare version had a still logo in the style of the 1992 WB logo with the Warner Home Video banner replacing the Warner Bros Pictures banner and the Time Warner Entertainment byline below that. * Some early tapes with the AOL Time Warner byline have the byline sloppily chyroned in over the standard variant, the byline's fade out is also out-of-sync with that of the video behind it in this version. This can be seen on Uprising. FX/SFX: A simple, effective logo animation, nothing really cheesy except for the "wiping" in of the text. Music/Sounds: A quiet piano tune with two ending types: * A calm string theme, this is used for all VHS, Laserdisc and UMD Video releases and Stereo and Mono DVD releases. A few 5.1 DVD releases from 2000-2005 use this tune. * A synthesized version of the tune, all 5.1 DVDs and Blu-Ray releases use this variant. The piano section pans from the left channel to the right. On NTSC releases, it is dual, though this does not occur on 4:3 DVDs (DVDs that have the "This film has been modified..." notice after the logo). Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes on the NTSC AOL Time Warner version, the regular string theme is in a lower pitch. This can be found on the VHS and DVD releases of Scooby-Doo, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Caillou: It's a Party!, Uprising, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, Analyze That, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Insomnia, White Oleander, Kangaroo Jack, The Majestic and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. On the screener VHS of Mickey Blue Eyes, the regular WHV logo is used with this same pitch. Availability: Very common. This was used concurrently with the previous logo on 1996-1997 WHV tapes (the print version of this logo was introduced in mid-1996, and those tapes contain the previous logo, but you should also expect the "DIGITALLY PROCESSED" text on the side of its packaging, so the previous logo is an easy find). As of June 2017, it is also used in conjunction with the next logo below as this is still seen on Warner Archive DVD and Blu-Ray releases. * The first releases to have this logo include the 1996 rental VHS release of A Time to Kill, released on December 30, 1996, and the first DVDs from Warner Bros (one of which was A Time to Kill), released on March 26, 1997. * Some of the last films to use this logo on VHS were the 2005 releases of The Aviator, Racing Stripes, and The Polar Express. * The version with the AOL Time Warner byline can be found on most tapes and DVDs from 2002-2004. This can be found at the end of Caillou's Holiday Movie after the Cinar logo, but on TV airings of the movie, this and the Cinar logo are plastered by the Cookie Jar logo. * It can also be seen on international home video releases of Warner Bros films that are distributed internationally, such as South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, Beowulf, and Interstellar (which are all distributed domestically by Paramount Pictures). * The still logo with the Time Warner Entertainment byline is extremely rare and was only seen on a few trailers from 1996-1997. * PBS Home Video DVD and VHS releases from 1997-2004 had this logo. * This was also seen on 2016 4K UHD Blu-Rays that Warner released. Editor's Note: It's a clean logo, but it isn't as popular as the previous logo. Warner Home Entertainment 2017-present Nicknames: WB Shield 3, CGI Invisible/Visible Shield 2, Cheesy Shield 2, Boring Shield 2, Shield of Boredom 2, The Boring WB Shield 2 Logo: Same as the 3rd Warner Home Video logo, except the sky background is different, and the logo seems to be in a more 3D look with the colours looking more solid along with the text on the banner being replaced with "HOME ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd Warner Home Video logo. Music/Sounds: A "remastered" version of the NTSC AOL Time Warner variant of the 3rd Warner Home Video logo. Later releases actually use the normal NTSC AOL Time Warner variant. Availability: Brand new. It was first spotted on the DVD release of The Jetsons and WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!, and the Blu-Ray release of Collateral Beauty, both of which were released on March 14, 2017, and will be seen on future home media releases from the company. Editor's Note: This logo was initially thought to be a fan-made project. When it was confirmed to be real, a lot of logo fans were disappointed with the result. Category:Home Entertainment Section